Emerging Victorious
by articcat621
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, representing the third TriWizard Champion. Does she have what it takes to become victorious? One-Shot. Enjoy!


_A/N: All rights belong to JKR, but everyone knows that! Enjoy!_

* * *

Lily Luna Potter smiled. This was her moment. Holding her head high, she looked forward. The TriWizard Cup was in the center of the clearing, and all she had to do was grab it. She would win the tournament.

Lily took a step forward, tumbling backwards when a large figure appeared out of the darkness. At once she knew it was a giant sphinx. Lily had never seen one before, but had read about them in books. She knew they weren't creatures to be trifled with.

"Champion, you have approached the final stretch of the competition, but before you can claim you're prize, you must answer three questions correctly," the sphinx said, her commanding voice causing chills to creep up Lily's spine.

She held her head high. She wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. "I'm ready for the first riddle."

"What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees. Up, up it goes, and yet it never grows."

Lily bit her lip. She could do this! Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She repeated the riddle once more in her head. "A mountain," she replied, facing the sphinx.

"That would be correct." The sphinx shifted a bit, so the cup was now in Lily's view. "Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?"

Lily bit her lip. _This one is a bit more difficult_… She wracked her brains for an answer. "The word wholesome."

The sphinx nodded. It shifted again so Lily could almost reach it. She was almost there. "When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?"

Lily smiled. This one was easy. "A secret!" she cried out.

The sphinx nodded. "Congratulations young witch," and with that, the sphinx moved aside, fading back into the darkness.

A cry of euphoria escaped Lily's lips as she ran forward and grabbed the cup. Immediately, a pathway formed showing her the exit to the forest.

She could barely contain her excitement as she ran along the path. She had done it! She had achieved what so many others had wanted. She was the next tri-wizard champion, just like her father was.

She could see the light ahead, knowing she'd reach the school. Running out, she held the cup up above her head in victory.

An eruption of voices rang out once they saw her small figure emerge from the forest. The tears were streaming down her face as she cried out in happiness. "I did it!"

"Our new TriWizard champion! Lily Potter!" The Ministry head, Mrs. Bones, shouted.

Lily felt a pair of arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly. Looking up, she saw James grinning at her. "You did it Lils!"

She smiled, hugging her brother back tightly. "Yeah, I did."

"Lily!"

Turning, she saw Albus running towards her. Opening her arms, he tackled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lily smiled at her brothers, holding the cup up for them to see it. "I've done it."

"My baby's a champion!" Ginny Potter cried, running towards her youngest child. She pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Oh Lily, I'm so proud," she whispered in her daughter's ear.

Harry watched the two of them, a huge smile on his face. When Lily had put her name in the goblet, Ginny and him were both horrified; they couldn't imagine their baby doing something so dangerous. But Lily was a seventh year adult, as much as they didn't want to realize it.

Lily looked up at her father, tears streaming down her face. "I did it," she whispered.

Harry nodded, looking at his little girl. "Yes you did," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Lily."

She looked up, smiling.

A commotion sounded to her left. Turning, she saw all her friends running towards her. She held the cup out to her Dad, who held it as she ran towards them.

Scorpius scooped her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips, ignoring everyone stares. Breaking apart, he gave Lily a huge smile. "Congratulations!" he cried, giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks Scorp," she said, giving his hand a tight squeeze before being tackled to the ground by Rose.

The rest of the Weasley clan came over, each shouting their congratulations to Lily.

Teddy pulled Lily up onto his shoulders.

"Congrats Lils!" Everyone shouted all at once.

Lily grabbed the cup from her father, hugging it to her chest tightly. "Thank you all so much, I couldn't have done it without you," she said, the tears falling down her face once more.

She had done the impossible. There could only have been one winner, and it was her.

Lily Luna Potter was a champion. And no one would ever take that away from her.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Party Challenge: Pass the Parcel option_

_HP Potions Competition: Baruffio's Brain Elixer option_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Blackthorn option_

_The Gemstone Competition: Diamond option_

_The Greenhouse Competition: Azalea option_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: through the trapdoor option_


End file.
